formule1fandomcom-20200213-history
Brawn GP
Brawn GP With a car that has been developed with Honda resources since the better part of 2008, pre-season testing saw a miracle for what was the former Honda team. Supreme pace and handling shows this was the way to go even for the now defunct honda team. Brawn GP was formed on 6 March 2009 when it was confirmed that Ross Brawn, the ex-technical director of the Honda Racing F1 Team, had bought the team from Honda in the wake of the Japanese makers withdrawal from the sport in December 2008. On 17 March 2009 the FIA officially agreed to the name change from Honda Racing F1 Team to Brawn GP. Although the team can be seen as a continuation of the Honda team, the FIA considered Brawn GP to be an entirely new entry, but agreed to waive the standard entry fee in recognition of the team's circumstances.The sponsors that were still with the Honda team at the end of the 2008 season, including Bridgestone, stayed on as sponsors for the start of the 2009 season.On 26 March 2009, Brawn GP announced a partnership with British clothing manufacturer Henri Lloyd. The company agreed to supply the team with clothing and footwear, with their brand appearing on the BGP 001 On 28 March 2009 Sir Richard Branson announced Virgin as a major sponsor for the team. On April 17 Brawn announced an agreement with MIG Investments, who would sport their logo on the front of the car. It was also confirmed on April 19 that Ray-Ban, a sunglasses manufacturer, would carry on sponsoring the team - their logo appears on the drivers' helmets. At the 2009 Bahrain Grand Prix Virgin sported their Virgin Galactic logo instead of Virgin. The team re-signed Endless Advance and NCE and signed a new supplier deal with safety harness supplier Willans before the Spanish Grand Prix. Only for the Spanish Grand Prix, Sony Pictures joined the team with the cars featuring promotional imagery from the upcoming film Terminator Salvation. At the 2009 Monaco Grand Prix, Google co-founder Larry Page was rumoured to be in talks with Brawn to sponsor the team in 2010. Although a guest of McLaren-Mercedes, Page is believed to want the Google name to appear on a race-winning team. The team took up sponsorship from Graham-London before the British Grand Prix, with their logo being shown on the BGP 001s' wing mirrors. In addition, Monster Energy added their logo to Button's helmet from Silverstone onwards. However, Richard Branson indicated that Virgin were unlikely to continue their deal next season, citing cost as a hurdle. For the Italian Grand Prix in Monza, the BGP001 sported the Italian zipper company Raccagni logo and name on the side wings in front of the side-pods.For the 2009 Singapore Grand Prix, Brawn GP secured a sponsorship deal with Canon.For the 2009 Japanese Grand Prix, Brawn GP secured a single race sponsorship deal with Angfa Co. Ltd, maker of the medical shampoo Scalp-D, which has proved very popular in Japan since its launch in 2005.For the 2009 Brazilian Grand Prix, the event in which they won the Constructors' Championship, Brawn GP had deals with Banco do Brasil and Petrópolis brewery to display their colours and beer brand Itaipava and TNT energy drink on both cars. They also had a one-race partnership with Spanish insurance company Mapfre. Category:Teams Category:Brawn GP